Moonless Modern
by AngelaMay234
Summary: Inuyasha spends a few new moons in Kagome's time.
1. A Pig and A Chat

_I know it's been a while since I updated Drunk Temptation, The Spirit Returns or the Difference Doesn't Matter rewrite, but the truth is I've just been burned out and bored with those stories, so I'm not sure when I'll actually continue them. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy my first foray into Inuyasha fanfiction, Moonless Modern!_

 _Slight AU where Kagome's 17 and Inuyasha's not such an insensitive dingbat. He's still an ass sometimes, though…_

* * *

Kagome looked up at the sky, watching thick gray clouds cover what little blue was left. A few yards ahead, Inuyasha stopped, turning back to look at her.

"Hey, Kagome!"

She blinked, shaking off her daze and hurrying to catch up with him. He tilted his head, gazing at her in puzzlement.

"Everything okay?" he asked. "You've been pretty out of it lately."

"Have I?" she shrugged, she hadn't even noticed. "Guess I've had a lot on my mind."

He hummed thoughtfully, turning back to the path. He'd just started walking when she grabbed his sleeve, her cheeks tinted pink.

"You remember what happened with Kaguya?" she asked nervously. "When she tried turning you into a full demon?"

He thought a moment before smirking, taking her chin in hand.

"Yeah," he leaned closer, his voice getting lower. "I think it went something like-"

They froze as something crashed through the surrounding trees, a ten-foot warthog barging into the clearing. He smiled widely, palming his large spiked club.

"Ha ha, I knew I smelled a dog," he laughed. "Now I can have his pelt _and_ the jewel shards!"

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, pushing Kagome behind him.

"You'll have to go through me first," he smirked. "And I don't think you can."

Kagome looked at the demon again, her eyes widening.

"Hold on," she gripped his shoulder. "He already has two shards. They're in his stomach!"

The pig laughed again, his bloated belly bouncing wildly as he did so.

"So, she can see the shards, can she?" the harsh gleam in his eye turned salacious. "Looks like I just found my new wife!"

Inuyasha felt her hand stiffen, practically able to hear the blood as it drained from her face. He growled angrily, his hands tightening on his sword.

"You still have to deal with me, remember?!"

The pig merely glanced at him before smirking, the sudden silence in the clearing shattered by a loud, obnoxious belch. It echoed through the wood, the rumble throwing her off her feet as thick black mud spewed from his gaping mouth. It quickly covered them both, letting them know it smelled, and tasted, even worse than it looked.

"Ew, so gross!"

She quickly started to wipe it away, spitting furiously in the grass as she did so. She'd gotten less than half of it off when the mud hardened, leaving her frozen in a kneel with her hands still fisted on her chest. She watched helplessly as Inuyasha struggled to break free, most of his front hidden by the muck. The demon shoved him aside, chuckling darkly as he hoisted her to his shoulder.

"I'm going to have plenty of fun with you, human…"

"No, let go of me!" Kagome fought in vain, still trapped by the mud. She glanced around frantically, seeing Inuyasha leaning against the tree the demon had shoved him toward. Her mind racing, she yelled out the only thing that stuck. "Sit boy!"

It did more than she'd hoped, his prison shattering as he slammed face-first into the ground. The pig gaped at the sight a second too long, Tetsusaiga cleaving him easily in two. Kagome grunted as she hit the ground, the mud holding fast. Inuyasha sighed, working his shoulder like he usually did after a fight.

"Never thought I'd be happy for a 'sit'," he mused, then turned to her. "But how are we gonna get you out of this?"

"Um…" she could barely think with the foul taste still clogging her mouth. She watched as Inuyasha sheathed his blade, a satisfied smirk coming to his lips.

"Perfect."

He hoisted her up before she could speak, leaping to the edge of the clearing. She screamed when he tossed her, the cry cutting off as she hit the cold water. The small pond was less than a foot deep, Inuyasha lying back in the grass as she leapt to her feet.

"Inuyasha!" she fumed at him, her fists shaking at her sides. "I'm probably gonna catch a cold now! What were you thinking?!"

He shrugged, smiling carelessly.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Huh?" she looked down, her eyes widening when she saw the mud had melted the second she'd hit the water. It was then she remembered the foul taste in her mouth, stumbling to another part of the pond and gulping mouthfuls of water. She spit several times, panting when the taste had finally been dispelled. She turned back to him, only to find him doing the same. "You could've at least warned me!"

He chuckled, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Where's the fun in that?"

She groaned, blushing furiously. He held out a hand; she rolled her eyes before taking it, crossing her arms when she was back on the grass.

"I h-hate you sometimes," she muttered, shivering. He untied his robe, draping it over her.

"The storm'll be coming soon," he turned, crouching in front of her. "We better head back."

"Wait," she hurried to the remains of the pig demon, holding her nose as she searched. "There!"

She swerved around a patch of blood, picking up the shards that had flowed to the edge. They were slightly defiled, purifying the second she touched them. She clutched them tightly, running to take her place on his back.

"Okay, we can leave now."

"Right," he stood easily, grasping her thighs and taking off. She pulled the firerat robe more tightly around her, shivering again as thunder sounded loudly overhead. They'd gone farther from camp than they'd thought, and even with his speed they couldn't beat the rain. It started pouring just before they reached the cave, Shippo leaping up and waving when he saw them.

"Hey, they're back!"

Sango came up behind him, a slightly damp Kilala perched on her shoulder. She smiled.

"We were starting to worry about you two!"

"Yeah, what took you guys so long?" Shippo asked. He held his nose as his friends stopped in the cave. "And what's that smell?"

"Pig demon," Inuyasha said simply. He set Kagome down close to the fire, going a few steps further before shaking himself off. "Don't ask."

"We did get some shards, though," Kagome pulled out the small bottle she wore around her neck. She added the two new ones, smiling at how they glittered in the firelight. "It's getting pretty full."

"How many more do you think we need?" Shippo took one of the sticks propped around the fire, spearing one of the fish he and Sango caught earlier. He blew on it several times before biting into it, moaning softly when he still burned his tongue. Kagome shrugged, tucking the bottle back in her shirt. She looked around, realizing someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Miroku?"

"Kilala took him to his father's grave," Sango stroked the little demon cat, who'd moved to her lap. She mewed cutely, purring as she nibbled on a fish. "He didn't say when he'd be back."

Shippo looked up from his meal, crumbs scattered around his mouth. He swallowed.

"Hey, guys, aren't you gonna eat?"

"Maybe later," Kagome pushed the cloth back from her head. "We had something to eat a little while ago."

"Suit yourself," the young fox reached for his second fish, digging in happily. Inuyasha came back to the fire, his ear brushing Kagome's arm as he laid next to her. It was the most relaxed she'd seen him in a while.

"You're laid back tonight, Inuyasha," Sango swallowed a mouthful of fish. "Especially with the new moon in a few days."

He shrugged one shoulder, keeping his eyes closed. Kagome blushed, loving how his silver hair shone in the flickering light. In the short silence that followed, Shippo fidgeted.

"There hasn't been any sign of Naraku in a long time," he gulped. "What do you think he's planning?"

"Who cares?" Inuyasha was smug as usual. "He hasn't won yet and he's not going to."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Naraku had stolen shards from them several times already; they'd hardly ever managed to get them back. Shippo was still uneasy.

"It's starting to feel like we're just collecting the shards for him," he set his half-eaten fish in his lap. "Every time we get a lot, he swoops in and takes them!"

"Relax, kid," Inuyasha lazily opened his eyes. "We've sliced him to pieces every time we've faced him, he'll die if we do it a few more times."

"B-But what if he comes during the new moon?" Shippo seemed determined to work himself into paranoia. "You won't stand a chance!"

Inuyasha shot him a cold look, scaring the kitsune into quieting down. Kagome had to admit, he was starting to get a little annoying.

"Everything's always worked out before, Shippo," she said. "There's no reason to think that'll change now."

Shippo gulped again.

"As long as you guys think so," his voice shook slightly. He picked up his fish, finishing his meal in silence. Kagome felt bad for lying to him, but there was no point in getting more worried than he already was. She glanced at Inuyasha, who nodded subtly toward the back of the cave. She followed him, keeping his robe tight around her.

"I wish he could go through the well sometimes," he kicked a small rock in frustration. "Kid's been through enough."

"I'm sure he'd get along well with Sota," she smiled, though it quickly faded. "That can't be all you wanted to tell me back here, though."

"It's this whole Naraku thing," he scratched his head, letting his claws slip through his hair. He sighed heavily. "He wouldn't even exist if it weren't for Kikyo."

"I know," the thought had been in the back of her mind lately, too. She smiled sheepishly. "But the jewel was my fault. Remember how mad you were?"

He grinned slightly.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of glad it broke," he took her hand, holding it to his chest. A light blush dusted his cheeks. "I got to stay with you."

She was sure he could hear her heart, pounding through her chest as it was. Her mouth had gone dry as she swallowed.

"Uh, Sango, Miroku and I talked," she started quickly. "We, uh, think it'd be best if you stayed my world during the new moons…a-at least until Naraku's dead."

So much for making it through without stuttering. She looked shyly up at him, seeing his grin widen. He chuckled, running a claw along her cheek. He'd been more affectionate toward her since Kaguya, yet did his best to hide it from their friends. Especially Miroku. He brushed her damp bangs aside, kissing her forehead.

"I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

Miroku returned just as they were leaving, with little less than an hour until sunset.

"You sure you'll make it there in time?" Sango asked worriedly. Kilala sat on her shoulder again, Shippo perched on the other side. Already on Inuyasha's back, Kagome nodded.

"We should," she said. "We're not _that_ far from the village."

"But we don't have much time to lose," Inuyasha shifted impatiently. "I told you we should've started earlier, Kagome!"

"Give it a rest," she swatted his shoulder. He'd gotten more and more jumpy as evening approached. "I've got my arrows, we'll be fine!"

He groaned in frustration, barely glancing at Miroku before taking off.

"Bye, you guys!" Kagome called after them. "We'll be back tomorrow!"

Inuyasha leapt into the trees, the pair soon vanishing from sight.

"And like that, they're gone," Miroku stopped beside Sango. She glanced sidelong at him, Shippo hopping down to the grass, still damp from the rain. It had carried on all night and most of the day, the clouds overhead still heavy and dark.

"You really think he'll be safer in Kagome's world?" he asked, looking up at them. Sango nodded.

"She says there aren't any demons there, and Naraku can't travel through the well."

"But Inuyasha says it's still dangerous there," the little fox went on. Despite having been through the most moonless nights out of the four of them, he was still the most nervous when they came up. "W-What if they're attacked? Inuyasha or Kagome might-!"

"Calm down, Shippo," Miroku knelt in front of him, offering a small smile. "Kagome's world is a lot different than ours, I doubt there's anything the two of them can't handle."

Shippo was still a moment before nodding. Seeing he was still near tears, Sango bent down, Kilala jumping to Miroku's shoulder as she picked up the little demon.

"It's okay, Shippo," she murmured soothingly, holding him close. While she couldn't understand his worse-than-usual fear, she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit nervous. It would be Inuyasha's first new moon in that world, after all. "They'll be fine when they come back, you'll see."

Shippo sniffled, rubbing his dry eyes.

"O-Okay…"

Sango laughed softly as, apparently worn by his worrying, he drifted off to sleep against her chest. Miroku couldn't help but smile at the sight, imagining when she'd hold their own child, praying silently it would indeed be part of their future.

"We should get some rest ourselves," he turned back toward the cave, chuckling as Kilala purred against his neck. "We might have a long day ahead of us."

"Right," she followed, still cradling Shippo. His tiny hands had fisted in her kimono, his nose wrinkling cutely. She couldn't believe how natural it felt to hold him like this, to feel the warmth of his small body so close to her heart. Maybe she was more motherly than she gave herself credit for. Blushing lightly as her gaze strayed to the monk, who'd started playing with Kilala by waving a stick for her to swat at, she wondered if she'd ever get the chance to hold her own children.

"Please," she whispered softly. "Please let it happen…"


	2. Onyx Moon, Part 1

Inuyasha's hair was already starting to darken when they reached the well, his claws shrinking into human nails. He didn't hesitate before jumping in, the sun finishing its descent just as they crossed over. Kagome looked up when the sounds of Tokyo filtered down to them, grabbing the rope ladder her grandfather had hung on the side of the well. She climbed up, peeling off the note stuck to the shrine wall.

"My family's out of town for Sota's soccer tournament," she said. "So we've got the place to ourselves tonight."

"Good," Inuyasha climbed up after her, licking his lips as his fangs quickly shrank into human teeth. His eyes flashed amber one last time before turning black. "I really don't feel like explaining this to them…"

He met her at the door, staring out across what he could see of the city. The strange sights and sounds of her time didn't smack him in the face as they usually did, the breeze almost scentless as it drifted across his face.

"Come on," Kagome grabbed his hand, pulling him toward her house. "Mom said she left some food in the fridge for us, let's go heat it up!"

"Uh, okay…" he let himself be pulled along, fighting to keep the blush from his face. Part of him had been hoping Kagome's family would be around, mainly because he wasn't sure he was ready for what might happen if they were alone. He was yanked from his thoughts by an excited squeal, looking up to see Kagome smiling widely at what looked like a huge cloth-covered bucket.

"Look, they even set up the hot tub for us!"

Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion.

"A what?"

"A hot tub," she repeated. "It's like a hot spring, except you can empty it out and move it if you want to, along with some other things."

She finished dragging him to the house, pushing him down at the kitchen table.

"Wait here," she ordered. "I'll go heat the food up."

He nodded distractedly.

"Alright…"

He watched her from under his bangs, loving the sight of her long, slim legs, her full hips lightly swaying as she hummed to herself. He couldn't believe he'd never realized how pretty, no, beautiful she was before now, or how much he enjoyed being around her. He suddenly felt the urge to grab her and kiss her senseless, biting hard on his lip to keep it at bay. He ran the back of his hand over his forehead, surprised when it came back damp with sweat.

 _When did it get so warm in here?_

He stood to untie his robe, peeling it off and folding it before setting it on the edge of the table. He then loosened his shirt a bit, surprised when he still felt uncomfortable.

"Okay, Inuyasha, it's-" she turned with two plates in her hands, pausing when she noticed his state of dress. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he wiped his forehead again. "Just started feeling really hot all of a sudden."

"Hmm," she set his plate in front of him, putting hers back on the counter. "Go ahead and start eating, I'll be right back."

She left before he could answer, heading into the back of the house. The spare room on the bottom floor was filled with things people had donated, which her family either sold at garage sales or handed out to people in need. She went to the corner nearest the door, digging through the boxes of clothes that were stacked there. There'd been an increase in donations lately, and they hadn't had time to sort it all yet.

 _There's gotta be_ something _his size in here…_

Eventually, she came across a pair of red shorts and a white tank top, the faint smell of laundry detergent still clinging to them. She set them aside, straightening up the mess she'd made before heading back to the kitchen. Inuyasha was sitting just where she'd left him, picking at his food with one hand and pulling his hair from his neck with the other.

"Here," she set the clothes in her arms on the table, going to the sink and taking a rag from the drawer next to it. She ran the water until it was freezing, dunking the cloth beneath it. Wringing it out before sitting next to him, she ran it over his flushed cheeks, worried when she saw how much he was sweating. "Is this helping?"

"A bit," he pushed his plate away, using both hands to hold his hair up. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

She held a hand to his forehead, getting even more confused.

"You don't have a fever," she pulled her hand away. "Do you feel sick?"

He scoffed.

"Demons don't get sick, stupid," he murmured. She rolled her eyes, tweaking his nose when she passed over it with the washcloth. "Ow!"

"Serves you right," she said under her breath, then cleared her throat. "What else could make you heat up like this?"

He groaned softly as she ran the cloth down his neck.

 _Being alone with you, Kagome…_

He clamped his lips shut. No way in hell would he ever say something that sappy. He pulled back from her, shaking his head.

"I should be fine for now," he was glad she couldn't tell his blush from the rest of the red on his cheeks. "Uh, what'd you have to get?"

She looked at him for a second, her eyes lighting up in realization.

"Oh, right," she got up, laying the rag flat on the edge of the sink. "I got you a change of clothes, hopefully you'll be cooler in them."

She tossed them to him, gazing pointedly at him.

"You know where the bathroom is by now, I hope?"

He froze in embarrassment at the statement, remembering how they'd caught him relieving himself in the yard more than once. He pushed himself to his feet, walking stiffly past her. Kagome erupted into giggles when the bathroom door slammed shut; she'd sprayed him with the hose last time she'd caught him, ticking him off to no end. He'd ended up leaping into the higher branches of the sacred tree, not coming down until she'd offered him several cups of his favorite ramen. Even then, it had been tense until she'd kissed his cheek, his surprise at that making him forget all about being mad at her.

She kept giggling until he came back, cutting it off when he glared at her.

"What's so funny?"

He moved past her, throwing the tank top at her before setting the rest of his clothes next to his robe. She folded it over her arm, watching as he sat down and continued eating. She was surprised to hear humor in his voice when he spoke again.

"You must think I'm pretty scrawny," he looked up, offering his trademark cocky smirk. "That thing was way too small."

"It is?" she held it up in front of her; it looked big enough. "Huh."

He got up when he was finished, setting his plate in the sink. He knocked back the rest of his water, taking one of the partially-melted ice cubes from the glass and rubbing it across his forehead. She sighed.

"You're _still_ too hot?"

"It's a lot better," he dropped the ice back in the glass. "But my hair's still kinda bugging me."

"You want me to put it up for you?"

She knew she'd sounded too eager when he stared at her, his expression saying he thought she'd gone nuts. She blushed, taking his hand and leading him to her room. She pushed him on the bed, grabbing the brush she'd bought for when she finally had an excuse to play with his hair. She crawled up behind him, crossing her legs.

"This might take me a while," she said. "Your hair's pretty long."

 _And probably even more tangled,_ she added silently. She started from the bottom, working her way up. It wasn't as soft as it usually was, the knots actually few and far between.

"It's so clean…" she mused aloud. He scoffed again.

"I'm not always meeting Kikyo when I run off, you know," his tone was accusatory. She cringed.

"Well, you never tell anyone when you do that," she argued. "What am I supposed to think?"

He groaned in annoyance.

"You really expect me to say, 'hey guys, I'm gonna go bathe, try not to get killed while I'm gone.'? Keh, fat chance."

She laughed, gathering his hair up in one hand and taking one of her new hair ties from her wrist with her teeth; she just hoped it wouldn't snap under pressure. She stretched it out with her fingers for a minute before twisting it in, shaking her hand when it was finally done; she'd just about lost all feeling in her wrist.

"I'm surprised you can lift your head on nights like this," she draped her arms around his shoulders. "Your hair weighs a ton."

He chuckled, turning his head slightly to smile at her. He put a hand over hers, loosely clasped on his chest. It felt great just to be with her, to feel the heat of her body pressing lightly against his back, her lips ghosting along the skin beneath his ear. One of her hands slipped from his grasp, a soft moan brushing past his throat as she slowly started to explore him. He tensed wherever her fingers strayed, giving her a hint of the power that lay dormant under his heated skin. He couldn't believe how amazing her light touch made him feel.

Kagome bit her lip as she continued to explore, waiting for him to stop her at any moment. When he didn't, she grew slightly bolder, pressing herself more tightly against him, her nails lightly scraping his skin. Inuyasha was indeed a fighting machine, every inch of his body a lean, well-toned muscle. She let her hand slip back to his chest, feeling his heart race under her fingers. He turned his head fully, catching her lips with his.

"Kagome…"

With one smooth motion, he pushed her back on the bed, hovering over her. Her hair was an onyx pool across her pillow, her cheeks as pink as her covers as he leaned down, slowly kissing his way up her neck, their teeth pressing softly together when he reached her lips. She lifted her hands, once again tracing the contours of his shoulders as the tip of his tongue trailed lightly along her lower lip, his hand going to cup her cheek when a heavy cream and tan weight bounded clumsily on the bed, Kagome gasping as it settled on her chest.

"Ack! B-Buyo!"

Inuyasha sat back on his heels, laughing as she pushed the overweight cat aside and huffed in annoyance. Then she groaned, glaring at her pet.

"Well, now that _that_ mood's ruined," she sat up, switching her gaze to him. "What do you say we try the hot tub?"

* * *

 _Okay, not sure why I focused on that stuff with his hair for so long, hope it didn't bore you guys too much!_

 _Also, bad Buyo! You ruined the moment!_


	3. Relax in the Sunshine

Inuyasha buried his nose deeper in Kagome's hair, inhaling her light, intoxicating scent. It wasn't the first time he'd fallen asleep with his arms around her, but it was the first time he'd been able to fully enjoy it. She moaned softly, snuggling deeper into his chest. The small smile had been on her lips since she'd dozed off the night before, as they'd laid on a pair of towels after their soak in the hot tub, gazing up at the clear sky as the warm breeze slowly dried them.

He gave a small sigh, kissing the top of her head. After having spent so much of his life scared, hated and alone, he couldn't believe the turn his fortunes had taken. Now he finally had friends, a home, a woman he was sure he could spend the rest of his life with.

 _You had all that with Kikyo, though, didn't you?_

He started slightly at the thought, having to admit that, yes, he had had that with her at one point. But those days had ended when Naraku got involved, when his dirty tricks had torn them apart. Looking back, he couldn't help but wonder if their bond hadn't been as strong as he'd thought it was, since they had both been deceived so easily.

 _But what if…_

Kagome stirred again, lifting her head to smile at him. He noticed how the light played with her eyes, how it bounced off her hair and bathed her in a soft glow. He smiled, brushing her bangs aside.

"Hey," he said softly. She moaned happily, stretching so her body pressed against him.

"Hey, yourself."

She brushed her lips against his, his arms tightening around her when she tried to pull away. She reached up, gently tugging one of his ears as his lips parted, his tongue tracing the line of her teeth before retracting. It seemed like he was afraid to take things too far, afraid of where they might lead. He pulled back a moment later, kissing her forehead.

"Sleep well?"

She nodded against his chest.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

He chuckled as Buyo leapt on the bed, drawing his leg up when the fat feline's tail brushed against his foot. The chuckle turned to a groan as Kagome increased the pressure on his ear, the kneading and stroking soon making him pant in arousal.

"Nngh…K-Kagome…"

"Hmm?" she met his gaze, her eyes sparking with mischief when she saw his agonized pleasure. "What was that? I couldn't hear you…"

She went slightly faster, loving how his back arched, his hooded eyes starting to roll back in his head. His breathing had gotten faster, his fangs digging into his lip when she finally stopped, his fading moan and clenched thighs telling her exactly what she had caused. He grabbed the back of her head, kissing her heatedly. Well, as heatedly as he could without using his tongue.

 _Why won't he,_ she wondered as he pulled back, his breath slightly heavier.

"I am never letting you touch my ears again…" he muttered. She pouted playfully.

"You mean you didn't like it?" she asked with fake sadness. He stiffened, pushing her on her back and leaning over her. His eyes burned into hers, the swirl of emotions in their depths almost paralyzing her.

"I liked it too much," he murmured against her neck. He peppered her skin with light kisses, working his way to her cheek. "You don't know what you do to me…"

She glanced down at the dark stain on his trunks, pressing her hand to his calming heart.

"I know exactly what I do to you, Inuyasha," she propped herself up on her elbows. His loosened ponytail spilled over his shoulder, brushing her chest. "I think you're just scared."

His face hardened.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he pushed himself up, sitting at her feet. "I've hurt you when I lost control before, I don't want that to happen again."

Kagome shifted, curling up on her side so she faced him. She took a brief moment to admire how the sun streaking through her window danced across his tan skin, his triceps standing out as he leaned back on his hands.

"I'm half demon, Kagome," he went on. "I'm a lot stronger than a plain human. If something happened because I couldn't hold myself back, I…"

He trailed off, shaking his head.

"I just couldn't live with myself if I hurt you again…"

He looked up when she didn't reply, the anguish in his gaze growing at her continued silence. Finally, she moved to her hands and knees, crawling slowly toward him.

"I don't think you have to worry about hurting me, Inuyasha," she said softly. She leaned against him, draping an arm loosely around his neck. Her other hand trailed down his chest, tracing the faint scar from Kikyo's arrow. "The demon in you cares about me just as much as your human heart does, it wouldn't allow you to."

He met her gaze, gently cupping her cheek with a clawed hand. He could feel his heart swell, full to bursting with his feelings for her. But while he was sure what those feelings were, at the same time, he wasn't, part of him still afraid this would turn out to be a cruel dream, that he was still sealed to that tree in the past. Or that Naraku would come and tear everything apart again, laughing insanely as he watched his prey's continued suffering.

 _Naraku…_

Growling softly, he shoved the thoughts from his mind, locking away the smoke and blood to focus on later, when it was time to plan for the final attack. He took Kagome's face in a firm grip, pressing his lips to hers. He would never allow that monster to curse him again.

"We should be getting back," he said softly, reluctantly. "The others are still waiting for us at the cave."

She snuggled against him, resting her face in the crook of his neck.

"Just a few more minutes," she murmured lightly. "Please?"

He hesitated a moment before smiling, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Whatever you want, Kagome."

* * *

Reclining in the shade of a large tree, Miroku slitted one eye, watching as Sango played with Kilala and Shippo. He couldn't believe she'd been so light-hearted of late, her lovely face lit up by a star-burst smile. Kilala leapt easily over her head, coming to rest on Shippo's before jumping away again. Shippo followed her, stumbling in the long grass and coming to a stop at Sango's feet. He looked up at her with puppy eyes before transforming, a mischievous grin plastered on the beak of a white, blue-bowed bird.

"Hang on tight!"

He and Sango laughed as he flew high, cresting past the light clouds before folding his wings and diving toward the earth again. Sango shrieked in mock fear, disappearing in a puff of smoke seconds before impact. A large, giggling pink ball cradled her when the smoke cleared; she slid easily to the grass as the ball popped, Shippo landing lightly beside her. The cinnamon-haired fox toppled as Kilala jumped on him again, landing on Sango's shoulder and rubbing against her chin, mewing happily.

Miroku didn't try to stop the chuckle that spilled past his lips. It had been too long since they'd been able to relax like this, to act like the carefree children none of them had had many chances to be. He tilted his head back against the trunk, seeing shards of blue between the layered branches of the tree. Part of him was amazed they hadn't been attacked yet, but he refused to think about it, not wanting to jinx the peace.

"Hey, Miroku!"

Shippo bounded up to him, perching on his bent knee. There was a grass stain on his cheek, larger ones scattered on his clothes. His eyes shone with curiosity as always.

"Are you feeling any better?" the little fox asked. Miroku had misjudged the appearance of some berries he'd picked that morning, Sango telling him too late that they were poisonous. Thankfully, he'd only eaten enough to make him sick to his stomach, a symptom that was proving to be very persistent.

"Not quite yet, Shippo," he said, groaning softly. The fox jumped away as he leaned to the side, clutching the front of his robe as another wave of nausea hit him. He didn't throw up, though, wishing he had some of Kagome's strange medicine to help settle him.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Shippo spoke up again. Sango came to join them in the shade, Kilala pawing playfully at a butterfly when it flew near her head. Miroku waited for the spell to pass before straightening, crossing his legs.

"I'd think they'd want some time alone after the incident with Kaguya," he closed his eyes, the darkness behind his lids calming his churning stomach somewhat. "I'd imagine they'd have a lot to talk about concerning what happened."

"Right…" the young fox shuddered. "You don't think Inuyasha would have really attacked us if he'd transformed, r-right?"

"There's really no telling at this point, Shippo," Sango spoke up. "He's recognized us while in his full demon form before, but there are also times when he hasn't, and with the influence of Kaguya's dark magic…"

Shippo gulped.

"H-He probably would've torn us all apart without a second thought!"

Miroku groaned, leaning forward with a grimace to muss the boy's hair.

"We won't have to worry about that as long as Kagome's around," he sat back, giving a pained smile. "His need to protect her is usually enough to bring him back to his senses, and if that doesn't work, all we have to do is get Tessaiga back to him or have her 'sit' him."

"That's true," Sango nodded in agreement, then looked worried. "But what if Tessaiga breaks and she's not around to calm him down?"

Miroku shook his head.

"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen," he said. "Otherwise we'll all be in trouble."

"Hey!" Inuyasha's annoyed shout came from just beyond the tree line. "Will you guys quit gossiping about me already?"

* * *

 _Okay, I have no idea what's been going on with me lately. First, I have Akane and Shinya screwing like cottontails in Drunk Temptation, and now Inuyasha gets wound off by some light ear-play, I'm starting to worry about what might come next..._


	4. Big Announcement!

You guys are going to hate me because this isn't a new chapter, but I do have a big announcement!

Me and a friend are starting a large-scale writing project to address some current issues. We'll also be starting a GoFundMe page to help raise money for the cause.

Here's how you can help, if you're interested. We're currently looking for writers who want to get published, or anyone who wants to help spread the word. All you have to do is write a romance, or at least a story that has romance in it. Full-length, novella, short story, whatever you can. They can be F/M, M/M, F/F, it doesn't matter. You'll have a year to write it, or a year to edit if you've already got something. CreateSpace, Pronoun and Amazon are the sites we chose to publish with, but your work will also be featured on other sites depending on which one you choose.

If you are interested, drop me a PM, find me on Facebook (Lindsey York, red and black dragon profile pic) or Twitter ( OneSecondSane) and let's get this party started!


End file.
